Mildred Pilliwickle
' '''Name: Mildred Pilliwickle. Date of Birth: 27 July, 1983. Occupation: Transfiguration Professor / World Pro Knitter. Hair: Despite countless years of using various Primpernelle’s products to keep the gray at bay, Mildred finally gave in. She know sports a nice, blue-rinsed perm and is quite happy – if it was good enough for the Queen, it’s good enough for her. Eyes: Big, warm and dark brown. Height: 5’3” Weight: ... that’s a bit too nosy. General appearance: For her age, Mildred is in fairly good shape and health, albeit a little hunched over thanks to years of gravity. She’s a little short and dumpy ... or in her own words – cuddly. Wrinkles have gotten the better of her, as have the age spots that cover her hands and face. ' ' History: Mildred Pilliwickle was born in Yorkshire, England to your average, pureblood wizarding family. She had a happy childhood and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Placed in Helga Hufflepuff’s house, Mildred attended the magical school during the same years as the famous Harry Potter.. she kept herself to herself during her school years, and despite the war managed to graduate with some of the top grades. ' ' After leaving school, the young Mildred had various small odd-jobs.. but it wasn’t until her mid-thirties that she came out of her shell. She raised quite a scandal and was the subject of much gossip in the wizarding world when she married Minister of Magic candidate, Wendell Pembroke who was double her age. What a coincidence the marriage ended when Pembroke didn’t get the top job. To this day, Mildred denies rumours of using him for material benefits and she kept the old copies of the Daily Prophet that reported the news. Hey, not everyone can say they graced the covers of the popular newspaper, can they? ' ' Having made quite a name for herself thanks to her highly driven attitude, and being a bit of a socialite, Mildred was soon scouted out by Gladrags Wizard Wear, home of designer robes – she was quite a dish in her younger years, you know – and modelled some of their more sophisticated ranges of clothes and accessories. She appeared in many fashion magazines, including ''Fashion or Finite?.. and yes, she’s got cuttings of those stored away too. Age soon got the better of her though, and despite the aging spells and beauty products she used, Gladrags eventually had to let her go. ' ' It wasn’t until the year 2043, when she reached the ripe old age of sixty that Mildred planned on marrying again – this time to Herbologist, Herbert Digby. Before they had a chance to marry however, Digby died in a freak accident and was eaten by the Venemous Tentacular he had been trying to tame. Knitting became a passion of Mildred’s, and nowadays she likes nothing better than to sit down with a cup of hot cocoa and just ... well, knit. ' ' Personality: Mildred Pilliwickle went from a good-natured teen, to an ambitious, social-climbing young woman.. and finally to your typical, lovable oldie. She can be extremely sweet – sometimes to a rather sickening degree. She’s very tolerant and patient and rarely ever loses her temper. ' ' Being on the older side, Mildred can sometimes appear a little slow and forgetful.. she’s genuinely kind-hearted, and simply says what’s on her mind – which is normally just nonsense. Not having any children on her own, Mildred loves nothing other than to Mother EVERYONE. She’s notorious for smothering poor, unsuspecting people with giant hugs. ' ' Mildred often comes across as a bit of a crazy, batty old lady, but actually she .... no. She IS a crazy, batty old lady. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2001 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Staff Category:Transfiguration Category:Professors